elena_z_avalorufandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Syreni śpiew
Syreni śpiew – czterdziesty odcinek serialu Elena z Avaloru. Jednocześnie jest to godzinny odcinek specjalny. Fabuła Odwiedziny starego krewnego w Nueva Vista przyciągają nie tylko prawdopodobnie nowe zagrożenie dla królestwa, ale również długo wyczekiwane ostateczne starcie pomiędzy Eleną i Shuriki. Streszczenie Avalorska rodzina królewska, Turnerowie, Mateo i Gabe płyną statkiem do Nueva Vista. Nad dowództwem statku czuwa Scarlett Turner. Podczas rejsu, Elena ćwiczy z Mateo moce swojego berła, włącznie z nowo odkrytą mocą, która czyni wszystko niewidzialnymi. Gabe jest pod wrażeniem umiejętności berła Eleny i zastanawia się, jakie ono ma jeszcze moce. Izabela uprzedza siostrę i przyjaciół, że dopływają do Nueva Vista. Elena zapewnia przyjaciół, że spodoba im się w Nueva Vista, i opowiada, że każdego lata wypływała tam na ryby z kuzynem ze strony ojca, księciem Cristobalem (co wyjawia, że Esteban nie jest jedynym kuzynem Eleny, jak mówił), do którego przyjeżdżają z wizytą. Mateo mówi Elenie, że wspominki lepiej zostawić na potem, bo teraz czas, żeby ona przećwiczyła sprawienie, że ona znika. Elena tłumaczy Mateo, że do tej pory sprawiała, że tylko przedmioty znikały. Mateo zapewnia Elenę, że ona da radę. Więc Elena używa swojego berła, by uczynić się niewidzialną, ale tylko jej ciało do ramion staje się niewidzialne. Nagle Scarlett zauważa na horyzoncie Syreny i wszystkich alarmuje. Gdy Elena patrzy z przyjaciółmi na zauważone Syreny, nagle wraz z jedną z nich patrzą sobie w oczy. Scarlett każe mężowi szykować kusze do ataku. Elena pyta się Turnerów, o co chodzi. Naomi mówi Elenie, że Syreny są niebezpieczne. Scarlett i Daniel mówią Elenie, że Syreny wprowadzają żeglarzy w trans swoim śpiewem, a potem zatapiają ich statki. Elena protestuje, mówiąc, że Syreny wcale nie śpiewają, a Mateo dodaje, iż nie pamięta, kiedy jakiś statek rozbił się przez Syreny. Turnerowie ignorują to, co Elena i Mateo mówią, i strzelają z kuszy w Syreny, które uciekają. Elena niszczy kusze swoim berłem. Żeńska Syrena, Marisa, jest pod wrażeniem tego, co Elena zrobiła, i powstrzymuje swojego brata, Marzela, który jest męskim odpowiednikiem Syreny, przed odwetem. Marzel ucieka z siostrą i ich przyjacielem Cuco, który jest koniem morskim. Po tym, jak Syreny odpłynęły, Naomi pyta się Eleny, dlaczego ona powstrzymała jej rodziców i pozwoliła Syrenom uciec. Elena tłumaczy Naomi, że nie chce atakować kogoś, kto jej nic złego nie zrobił. Będąc pod wodą, Marzel jest wściekły atakiem ze strony ludzi, mimo, że Syreny przestały zatapiać statki przed urodzeniem jego i Marisy. Marisa tłumaczy Marzelowi, że nikt ludziom nie powiedział, że się zmienili, a Elena, która ich uratowała, by ich posłuchała. Marisa postanawia wszystko powiedzieć Elenie, która rozpowie wszystkim ludziom, i odpływa porozmawiać z tatą. Statek dopływa do Nueva Vista. Dzwony biją na powitanie Eleny. W lasach niedaleko Nueva Vista, Shuriki, Fiero, Rubin i Vestia słyszą dzwony i dowiadują się, że Elena przybyła do Nueva Vista. Shuriki, która już opanowała moce Nocnego berła, zamierza sprawić, że Elena nie zapomni tych rodzinnych wakacji do końca życia. Elena, jej rodzina i jej przyjaciele przybywają do pałacu w Nueva Vista i zostają powitani przez Cristobala. Elena nie wie, co powiedzieć, gdy widzi Cristobala, który jest teraz od niej o wiele starszy. Cristobal odpowiada na to, że nie tkwił w magicznym amulecie przez 41 lat. Elena mówi kuzynowi, że tęskniła za nim, i on to odwzajemnia, mówiąc, że właśnie dlatego postanowił urządzić Święto Wolności, by uczcić jej zwycięstwo nad Shuriki. Elena wyjaśnia Cristobalowi, że Shuriki wciąż żyje i jest jeszcze silniejsza. Cristobal tłumaczy Elenie, że ona tak samo jest silniejsza, ponieważ ma przy sobie wielką rodzinę. Cristobal potem mówi, że specjalnie dla rodziny zaplanował główną atrakcję święta: Wielką maskaradę, z okazji której będzie parada, a wszystkie barki będą pływać po kanałach w całym mieście. Na obiedzie Esteban mówi Cristobalowi o spotkaniu z Syrenami. Cristobal pyta, czy Syreny zaatakowały statek, i Naomi odpowiada, że miały zamiar, ale Elena tłumaczy, że tego wcale nie wiedzą, jednocześnie dodając, że nie pamięta, żeby był problem z Syrenami, gdy przyjeżdżała do Nueva Vista. Cristobal tłumaczy Elenie, że jej rodzice ukrywali przed nią okrutną prawdę, i mówi jej, że nadszedł czas, by ona poznała tę prawdę. Cristobal zaprowadza Elenę i jej przyjaciół do galerii i pokazuje im obraz statku zatopionego przez Syreny. Cristobal mówi Elenie, że jej ojciec nie powiedział, co się stało z jego bratem (ojcem Cristobala), i opowiada, że jego ojciec wracał do domu statkiem, który widnieje na obrazie, ale Syreny go zatopiły. Elena współczuje kuzynowi. Cristobal mówi Elenie, że gdyby mógł, zamknąłby wszystkie Syreny w lochach wieży, a to kwestia czasu, kiedy Syreny ponownie zaatakują. Elena rozumie kuzyna i, kiedy jej przyjaciele i Cristobal odchodzą, patrzy ona z żalem na obraz z Syrenami. Tymczasem Marisa, Marzel i Cuco dopływają do pałacu Syren w podwodnym królestwie Coronado. Marisa przychodzi do rodziców, króla Pescoro i królowej Camili, którzy już wiedzą o tym, co się stało, po tym, jak generał ich straży, Daria, ich powiadomiła. Pescoro jest z tego powodu zły na córkę. Marisa mówi tacie, że już czas powiedzieć ludziom, że się zmienili, a Elena na pewno ich wysłucha. Pescoro mówi córce, że ona ma szlachetne serce, ale jest jej zamiarom przeciwny, mówiąc, że samo serce nie zmieni świata, a ludzie gardzą ich rodem i to nie bez powodu. Marisa prosi mamę o pomoc. Camila zgadza się z Pescoro i prosi córkę, by trzymała się z dala od ludzi. Pomimo sprzeciwu ojca, Marisa zamierza porozmawiać z Eleną. Marzel próbuje odwieść od tego siostrę, ale bezskutecznie, i ona odpływa. Marzel mówi Cuco, że Marisa nie ma pojęcia, w co się pakuje. Cuco mówi Marzelowi, że on i tak popłynie za siostrą i uratuje ją. Marzel i Cuco płyną za Marisą. Victor i Carla, którzy musieli jechać na starym koniu, spotykają się z Shuriki i Fiero w lesie. W tej chwili nad lasem lecą Monsun, Luna i Błysk, którzy chcą zaskoczyć Elenę w Nueva Vista. Monsun zauważa Shuriki i wraz z Luną i Błyskiem lecą do ataku. Carla uprzedza Shuriki o przybyciu Jagunów. Shuriki tworzy za pomocą swojego berła zasłonę dymną, w którą wlatują Jaguny. Po wydostaniu się z dymu, Monsun, Luna i Błysk nie znajdują Shuriki i jej sprzymierzeńców, którzy im uciekli, i lecą ostrzec Elenę. Elena, Naomi, Gabe, Mateo i Cristobal zostają powiadomieni przez Jaguny o obecności Shuriki w Nueva Vista. Elena sugeruje przesunięcie parady. Cristobal nie zgadza się, mówiąc, że ludzie zbyt długo czekali, by ujrzeć swoją księżniczkę, i zapewnia kuzynkę, że straż umocni jej ochronę. Elena i jej przyjaciele ruszają szukać Shuriki. Podczas przeszukiwania miasta, Elena słyszy śpiew Syreny, który ją hipnotyzuje i prowadzi ją do odnogi kanału, gdzie jest Marisa, która śpiewała. W tej chwili Marzel i Cuco znajdują Marisę. Gdy Marisa przestaje śpiewać, Elena budzi się z transu i, gdy widzi Syreny, próbuje zaatakować swoim berłem. Marisa prosi Elenę, żeby się nie bała, i przedstawia jej się, a także zapoznaje ją z Marzelem i Cuco, i mówi jej, że chcieliby z nią porozmawiać. Gdy Marisa wychodzi z wody i wchodzi na brzeg, jej płetwy zamieniają się w nogi, i ona wyjaśnia, że tylko z bratem tak potrafią, w przeciwieństwie do wszystkich Syren. Elena pyta się Marisy, o co chodzi. Marisa mówi Elenie, że wszystko, co wiadomo o Syrenach, to prawda, i opowiada jej dalszy ciąg historii Syren: Syreny topiły statki tylko po to, by bronić swojego terytorium. Pewnego dnia, po zatopieniu jednego ze statków, król Syren, Pescoro, uratował topiącą się kobietę (Camilę), przemieniając ją w Syrenę za pomocą magicznego ziela zwanego nacudja, i zakochał się w niej. Po ślubie Camila przekonała Pescoro, by Syreny przestały zatapiać statki. Marisa teraz chce pokoju z ludźmi. Elena nie jest tego pewna, gdyż pamięta to, co się stało z jej wujkiem. Marisa przysięga Elenie, że te czasy to przeszłość. Elena wierzy Marisie i mówi jej, że trzeba przekonać Cristobala. Marisa prosi Elenę, by przyprowadziła kuzyna, a wspólnie go przekonają. Elena rozmawia z rodziną i przyjaciółmi o tym, że Syreny pragną pokoju. Elena prosi Cristobala, by przyszedł z nią do Marisy i Marzela, i ich wysłuchał. Po chwili namysłu, Cristobal zgadza się. Elena i Cristobal przychodzą ze strażnikami do kanałów. Elena mówi Cristobalowi, że strażnicy muszą czekać z boku, żeby nie wystraszyć Syren. Elena przyprowadza Cristobala do Marisy i Marzela. Nagle Cristobal każe straży pojmać Syreny. Marisa, Marzel i Cuco zostają złapani w sieci. Elena powstrzymuje kuzyna i uwalnia Syreny. Marisa, Marzel i Cuco uciekają. Elena gniewa się na Cristobala za to, co zrobił. Cristobal mówi Elenie, że Syreny chciały, by ona uwierzyła w bajeczkę o pokoju, ponieważ one omamiają ludzi śpiewem i kłamstwami. Elena nie wierzy w to. Cristobal mówi Elenie, że ona jeszcze nie zna Syren, przez które stracił ojca i prawie tak samo stracił kuzynkę. Po udanej ucieczce, Marzel mówi Marisie, że nie trzeba było ufać Elenie. Marisa tłumaczy bratu, że Elena była tak samo zaskoczona. Marzel każe siostrze dorosnąć i mówi jej, że ludzie ich nienawidzą i tak już zostanie. W nocy Elena nie daje rady zasnąć przez poczucie winy, że Cristobal zaatakował Marisę i Marzela. Nazajutrz wszyscy są już gotowi na paradę. Elena wciąż nie czuje się dobrze po wczorajszym zdarzeniu, co zauważa Luisa. Cristobal mówi Elenie, że ona, jako gość honorowy, popłynie na osobnej barce za rodziną. Gabe umawia się z Cristobalem, że z Eleną popłyną jej przyjaciele ze względów bezpieczeństwa. Wkrótce wszyscy płyną na barkach po kanałach miasta, a niepostrzeżenie płynie za nimi Marisa. Nagle Elena i jej przyjaciele zauważają, że większość osób ma na sobie maski z twarzą Shuriki, przez co będzie im trudno znaleźć czarownicę. Gabe zauważa w tłumie Victora i Carlę. Naomi, Gabe i Mateo natychmiast odlatują na Jagunach złapać Delgadosów. Cristobal rozkazuje wystrzelić confetti z dział. Gdy confetti zostaje wystrzelone, nagle barka Eleny skręca w odnogę kanału. Gondolierzy uciekają z barki i przed Eleną pojawia się zakapturzona osoba w masce Shuriki, którą okazuje się być Fiero. W towarzystwie Fiero jest Shuriki. Okazuje się, że Victor i Carla robili za przynętę, żeby odciągnąć od Eleny jej przyjaciół. Elena i Shuriki celują w siebie nawzajem swoimi berłami i strzelają. Strzały z obu bereł uderzają w siebie nawzajem, będąc ze sobą na równi. Gdy Elena zaczyna mieć przewagę, Fiero atakuje ją zaklęciem. Elena unika strzału i rozkazuje berłu uczynić ją niewidzialną. Elena staje się niewidzialna, ale niestety, naszyjnik, który ona dostała od Cristobala, wcale nie zniknął, co ją dekonspiruje. Shuriki oszałamia Elenę swoim berłem, przez co ta znowu jest widoczna. Zanim Elena zdążyła odzyskać zmysły, Shuriki wystrzeliwuje ją prosto do wody. Opadając na dno kanału, Elena traci przytomność, podczas gdy Shuriki cieszy się, że w końcu załatwiła księżniczkę. Marisa znajduje nieprzytomną Elenę na dnie kanału. Sprawdzając akcję serca, Marisa dowiaduje się, że Elena ledwo żyje, i szybko ją zabiera do miejsca, gdzie rośnie ziele nacudja, pomimo protestów Cuco. Po dotarciu na miejsce, Marisa zaczyna owijać ziele wokół Eleny i w tej chwili Cuco przyprowadza Marzela. Marzel gniewa się na siostrę, że ona chce zamienić Elenę w Syrenę. Marisa tłumaczy bratu, że nie, i wyjaśnia, że jak owinie zielem tylko pierś, Elena może oddychać bez przemiany. Marzel przypomina siostrze, jak Elena ich wystawiła. Marisa natomiast przypomina bratu, jak Elena ich dwukrotnie ocaliła. Owinięta wokół piersi Eleny nacudja działa, co ją ratuje, i księżniczka odzyskuje przytomność. Marisa mówi Elenie, że ona żyje dzięki nacudji. Cuco mówi Elenie, że nacudja pozwala jej oddychać pod wodą. Marzel pyta się Eleny, co ona robiła pod wodą. Elena wyjaśnia Marisie i Marzelowi, że Shuriki ją zaatakowała. Marisa postanawia pomóc Elenie i mówi Marzelowi, że teraz mają szansę pokazać ludziom, że Syreny się zmieniły. Marzel mówi Marisie, że ich ojciec nigdy na to nie pozwoli. Marisa tłumaczy bratu, że ojciec będzie musiał na to pozwolić, bo Elena i jej królestwo ich potrzebują. Marzel mówi Marisie, że to nie jest ich walka. Marisa natomiast mówi bratu, że teraz to jest ich walka. Marisa potem zabiera Elenę do ojca, a Marzel i Cuco za nimi płyną. Tymczasem Naomi, Gabe, Mateo i Jaguny nie znaleźli Delgadosów. Monsun zauważa, że barka Eleny zniknęła. Naomi, Gabe, Mateo i Jaguny natychmiast lecą szukać Eleny. Marisa przyprowadza Elenę do ojca. Pescoro wścieka się na córkę, że ona go nie posłuchała i nawet przyprowadziła księżniczkę ludzi. Daria dodaje, że ludzie będą się za to mścić. Elena mówi królowi, że każdy mieszkaniec Avaloru przekona się, że Syreny są sojusznikami, jeśli pomogą pokonać Shuriki. Pescoro mówi Elenie, że ludzie nigdy nie będą przyjaciółmi Syren, i potem mówi córce, że ona powinna to już dawno pojąć, ponieważ ludzie o mało im jej nie odebrali. Marisa nie rozumie tego, co jej ojciec mówi. Camila tłumaczy Pescoro, że ich córka tego nie pamięta. Pescoro natomiast mówi, że nadeszła pora, by opowiedzieć Marisie straszną chwilę z czasów jej dzieciństwa: Wiele lat temu, kiedy Syreny przestały zatapiać statki, Pescoro i Camila przyprowadzili Marisę na ląd, który ona chciała zobaczyć. Gdy Marisa wyszła z wody i weszła na brzeg, jej płetwy zamieniły się w nogi, ku zaskoczeniu jej rodziców. Dwaj rybacy zauważyli Marisę i, myśląc, że Syreny chciały ją porwać, próbowali zabrać ją rodzicom. Pescoro zdążył uratować córkę, po czym wraz z Camilą uciekli z powrotem do wody. Pescoro kończy opowieść, mówiąc, że tego dnia uświadomił sobie, że ludzie zawsze będą wrogami Syren, i zarządził, że Syrenom nie wolno więcej się do ludzi zbliżać. Marisa rozumie ojca, ale tłumaczy mu, że ludzie nie wiedzieli, kim ona jest i że się zmienili, a teraz już czas, żeby się dowiedzieli. Elena zgadza się z Marisą i mówi Syrenom, że one mają szansę pokazać ludziom, że już nie są ich wrogami. Camila popiera Elenę i Marisę. Pescoro mówi, że dzieli ich wielka przepaść, bo ostatecznie Syreny pochodzą z morza, a ludzie są z lądu, i to się nigdy nie zmieni. Marisa tłumaczy tacie, że nawet morze spotyka się przy brzegu z lądem i że mogą przeskoczyć tę przepaść, ale on pozostaje nieugięty. Camila mówi córce, że nadejdzie dzień, gdy wszystkie rany się zagoją, ale to jeszcze nie dzisiaj. Gdy Elena odpływa z pałacu, towarzyszy jej Marisa, która chce jej pomóc, mimo wszystko, i wracają one razem do Nueva Vista. Za Eleną i Marisą płyną Marzel i Cuco. Izabela, Francisco, Luisa i Esteban wracają z parady. Francisco zastanawia się, gdzie jest Elena. Nagle przed Izabelą, Francisco, Luisą i Estebanem pojawiają się Shuriki i jej sprzymierzeńcy, którzy ich porywają. Cristobal i jego strażnicy znajdują barkę Eleny i jej berło. W tej chwili Elena i Marisa wracają. Gdy Marisa czeka przy barce, Elena przychodzi do Cristobala, który jej się pyta, co się stało. Elena mówi Cristobalowi o ataku Shuriki i zapewnia go, że pokona ją. Nagle Cristobal wyrzuca berło Eleny do wody i rozkazuje straży ją pojmać, ku jej zaskoczeniu. Elena pyta się Cristobala, co on robi. Cristobal wyjawia Elenie, że kiedy Shuriki podbiła Avalor 43 lata temu, obsypała go złotem w zamian za jego lojalność, ale ta odebrała mu dostawy złota, kiedy wróciła. Mówi także, że kiedy Shuriki powróciła, wspólnie opracowali plan, by przywrócić jemu i Avalorowi jego dawną świetność. Elena wścieka się na kuzyna, że on zdradził swoją rodzinę za złoto. Marisa próbuje uratować Elenę, ale również zostaje pojmana. W tej chwili pojawiają się Marzel i Cuco. Widząc siostrę w opałach, Marzel próbuje ją uratować, ale strażnicy Cristobala go atakują. Cuco ratuje Marzela i mówi mu, że trzeba powiadomić króla. W trakcie ucieczki, Marzel znajduje berło Eleny. Naomi i Luna znajdują Elenę i Marisę, które są prowadzone do pałacu przez Cristobala i jego straż. Elena i Marisa mówią Naomi i Lunie, że Cristobal jest w zmowie z Shuriki i chce je uwięzić. Naomi i Luna próbują uratować Elenę i Marisę, ale Cristobal każe straży je pojmać. Naomi i Luna szybko uciekają straży Cristobala i lecą szukać Gabego i Mateo, by ich ostrzec. Cristobal zamyka Elenę i Marisę w lochu, gdzie są uwięzieni również Izabela, Francisco, Luisa i Esteban. Elena wyjawia rodzinie, że Cristobal jest po stronie Shuriki. Naomi informuje Gabego i Mateo o współpracy Cristobala z Shuriki i mówi, że trzeba ostrzec rodzinę królewską. Monsun mówi Naomi, że rodzina królewska wróciła do pałacu. Gabe mówi przyjaciołom, że wie, gdzie znajdą rodzinę królewską. Gdy Shuriki siada na tronie, Cristobal mówi jej, że Elena przeżyła jej atak, ale jest zamknięta w lochu. Rozzłoszczona Shuriki każe Cristobalowi zabrać ją do Eleny, żeby ją w końcu zabić. Gdy Elena próbuje z rodziną i Marisą się wydostać, dach sufitu wieży zostaje zniszczony przez Mateo, który przybył z przyjaciółmi na ratunek. Shuriki, Cristobal i pozostali słyszą wybuch i strażnik informuje ich, że na dachu wieży są intruzi. Cristobal widzi przyjaciół Eleny na dachu wieży i natychmiast biegnie tam z Shuriki. Mateo wydostaje rodzinę królewską i Marisę z lochu za pomocą zaklęcia lewitacji. Gdy Cristobal, Shuriki i jej sprzymierzeńcy dostają się do lochu, Elenie, jej rodzinie i jej przyjaciołom udało się w ostatniej chwili uciec. Elena, Marisa i pozostali uciekli do galeonu, ale gonią ich Shuriki i Fiero na Rubinie i Vestii, i Victor, Carla i Cristobal na statku. Widząc, jak wrogowie nadciągają, Elena każe Estebanowi ukryć Izabelę i dziadków pod pokładem. Esteban przypomina Elenie, że ona nie ma przy sobie berła, które jest jej jedyną bronią. Shuriki strzela swoim berłem w statek. Gabe chroni Elenę przed strzałem. Gdy rodzina Eleny się ukrywa, Mateo dołącza do walki i zamraża Vestię, która w tej chwili latała z Fiero. Spadając, Fiero i Vestia wpadają na Shuriki i Rubina, i cała czwórka spada na statek, lądując na Delgadosach. Naomi daje Elenie jedną z kusz, żeby ta miała broń. Gdy Elena próbuje wycelować kuszą w Shuriki, ta wraz z Delgadosami strzela w statek. Mateo chroni przyjaciół przed opadającym masztem za pomocą zaklęcia osłony. Widząc, jak dalsze ataki o mało nie skrzywdziły jej przyjaciół, Elena mówi im, że naraża ich na niebezpieczeństwo, a sama jest celem Shuriki, po czym leci z Monsunem walczyć z czarownicą. Carla widzi, jak Elena z Monsunem się zbliża, i mówi Shuriki, że ona ma już szansę. Gdy Shuriki próbuje trafić swoim berłem w Elenę, nagle statek Cristobala jest atakowany przez cały ród Syren, który Marzel ściągnął. Marzel rzuca Elenie jej berło. Marisa jest dumna z brata, że on przekonał ich tatę. Syreny wykorzystują swój hipnotyzujący śpiew, żeby zniszczyć statek wroga. Sternik statku zostaje zahipnotyzowany przez śpiew, przez co traci kontrolę nad statkiem, który w rezultacie rozbija się o pałac. Shuriki leci z Rubinem walczyć z Eleną, a Cristobal, Fiero i Delgadosi uciekają do pałacu. Elena nakazuje Gabemu i Mateo powstrzymać Fiero i Delgadosów, podczas gdy ona zajmie się Shuriki. Elena i Shuriki stają ze sobą twarzą w twarz na Jagunach i zaczyna się pojedynek bereł. Mateo powstrzymuje Fiero, Cristobala i Delgadosów przed ucieczką, atakując ich od tyłu. Mateo staje do walki z Fiero, a Gabe walczy z Delgadosami. Gdy Victor próbuje rzucić zaklęcie, Gabe wytrąca mu z ręki tamboritę swoim mieczem. Carla tworzy tornado, które wciąga Gabego do środka, powalając go. Błysk powala Delgadosów, a Luna łapie Cristobala. Kontynuując walkę z Mateo, Fiero powala zaklęciem Błyska, uwalniając Delgadosów. Victor i Carla odzyskują swoje tambority. Gdy Błysk próbuje złapać Delgadosów, udaje im się uciec za pomocą zaklęcia teleportacji. Fiero widzi, jak Gabe się zbliża, po czym ucieka Mateo. Fiero zabiera Gabemu miecz za pomocą zaklęcia i potem zatrzymuje go jako zakładnika, wykorzystując go jako tarczę. Fiero każe Mateo rzucić mu swoją tamboritę dla dobra przyjaciela. Nie chcąc skrzywdzić przyjaciela, Mateo poddaje się i rzuca Fiero tamboritę. Naomi ratuje Gabego, łapiąc Fiero na lasso. Gabe zwraca Mateo tamboritę. Mateo trafia w Fiero zaklęciem posągowym, zamieniając go w kamień po raz drugi. Gabe zastanawia się, gdzie są Victor i Carla. Przyprowadzając Cristobala, Luna i Błysk mówią, że Victor i Carla uciekli. Elena i Shuriki kontynuują pojedynek bereł, który prowadzi je do wieży widokowej. Shuriki trafia w Monsuna zaklęciem oszałamiającym Nocnego berła, powalając jego i Elenę. Shuriki potem trafia swoim berłem w berło Eleny, wytrącając je księżniczce z ręki. Berło ląduje na szczycie wieży. Elena biegnie po berło, a Shuriki ją goni. Gdy Elena bierze do ręki berło, nagle zaczyna ono szwankować. Elena zostaje osaczona przez Shuriki na szczycie wieży. Shuriki naśmiewa się z Eleny, że ta nie potrafi władać swoim berłem, i mówi jej, że kiedy z nią skończy, rozprawi się z resztkami jej rodziny. Elena rozkazuje berłu uczynić ją niewidzialną, ale nic nie działa. Gdy Elena powtarza rozkaz, Shuriki w nią trafia swoim berłem. Gdy Shuriki z uśmiechem patrzy na miejsce, gdzie Elena stała, nagle niewidzialny głos mówi jej, że ona spudłowała, zaskakując ją. Okazuje się, że berło w ostatniej chwili uczyniło Elenę niewidzialną i to skutecznie, dzięki czemu udało jej się uniknąć strzału. Będąc znów widzialna, Elena kieruje swoje berło prosto w Shuriki i trafia nim w nią, zabijając ją. Wszystko, co po Shuriki zostało, to klejnot z Nocnego berła. Elena pada z wycieńczenia i Rubin wykorzystuje to, by zabrać klejnot i z nim uciec. Elena próbuje powstrzymać Rubina, ale jest zbyt wyczerpana. Elena mówi Monsunowi, że Rubin ucieka. Monsun mówi Elenie, że Rubin nie ma znaczenia, ponieważ ona pokonała Shuriki. Elena wzdycha z ulgą, że w końcu zgładziła Shuriki raz na zawsze i pomściła swoich rodziców. Ukrywając się we wraku statku Cristobala, Victor i Carla zastanawiają się, co się dzieje z Shuriki i Fiero. W tej chwili Rubin przynosi Delgadosom klejnot z Nocnego berła i mówi im, że tylko tyle zostało po Shuriki. Victor mówi, że to i tak wystarczająco dużo, i potem rozkazuje Rubinowi zabrać jego i Carlę. Rubin mówi Delgadosom, że najpierw muszą oni odmrozić jego siostrę, która wciąż jest zamrożona. Tymczasem Elena wraca do rodziny i przyjaciół, i ogłasza, że Shuriki została zgładzona na dobre. Izabela, Francisco i Luisa są dumni z Eleny, a Esteban pyta się jej, czy ona tym razem jest pewna. Elena mówi Estebanowi, że jest pewna. Gabe zastanawia się, co zrobić z Cristobalem. Gdy Luisa mówi, że w wieży jest wolna cela, Elena rozkazuje zamknąć tam Cristobala. Cristobal protestuje, mówiąc Elenie, że są rodziną. Elena podchodzi do Cristobala i wściekle mu mówi, że on nie ma zielonego pojęcia, co oznacza to słowo, po czym straże zabierają go do wieży. Elena potem idzie z rodziną i przyjaciółmi do Syren, i prosi wszystkich, by zapamiętali ten dzień jako chwilę, gdy ludzie wraz z Syrenami ocalili wspólnie królestwo Avaloru i zapoczątkowali nową erę przyjaźni. Pescoro przyznaje córce rację, że to była ich szansa, i jest z niej dumny, że tę szansę wykorzystali. Pescoro potem mówi Elenie, że nie może się już doczekać nowej ery pokoju między lądem a morzem, i oboje podają sobie ręce na znak pokoju, i wszyscy (poza Naomi i Estebanem) ich oklaskują. Marisa dołącza do Eleny i mówi jej, że od bardzo dawna marzyła o tym dniu. Elena mówi Marisie, że czasami marzenia jednak się spełniają. Najważniejsze wydarzenia * Elena, jej rodzina i jej przyjaciele przybywają do Nueva Vista. ** Shuriki i jej sprzymierzeńcy również przybywają do Nueva Vista. * Elena ujawnia nowo odkrytą moc swojego berła: Uczynienie wszystkiego niewidzialnymi pod komendą zniknij ''(w serialu). ** Odkrywa również umiejętność tej mocy, która czyni posiadacza berła niewidzialnym. * Elena poznaje Syreny z podwodnego królestwa Coronado i zaprzyjaźnia się z księżniczką Marisą i księciem Marzelem. * Shuriki ujawnia nowo odkryte moce Nocnego berła: Wywołanie zasłony dymnej pod komendą ''zasłona i oszołomienie przeciwnika pod komendą chaos. * Elena ponownie spotyka Shuriki. * Elena dowiaduje się, że jej kuzyn ze strony ojca, książę Cristobal, współpracuje z Shuriki w zamian za złoto, którym go obdarowywała. * Fiero zostaje ponownie zamieniony w posąg przez Mateo. * Cristobal zostaje aresztowany za zdradę. * Świetliste berło przestaje normalnie funkcjonować, gdy zostaje trafione przez Nocne berło. * Elena ostatecznie zabija Shuriki. ** W rezultacie Nocne berło zostaje zniszczone, pozostawiając po sobie tylko klejnot. * Delgadosi, Rubin i Vestia uciekają z klejnotem. Bohaterowie Główni bohaterowie * Księżniczka Elena * Księżniczka Marisa * Książę Marzel * Shuriki * Książę Cristobal * Naomi Turner * Mateo de Alva * Gabe Nunez * Fiero * Victor Delgado * Carla Delgado * Monsun * Luna * Błysk * Cuco Pozostali bohaterowie * Księżniczka Izabela * Francisco Flores * Luisa Flores * Kanclerz Esteban * Scarlett Turner * Daniel Turner * Rubin * Vestia * Król Pescoro * Królowa Camila * Daria * Ośmiorek * Rybacy (retrospekcja) * Juror (tło) * Król Raul (obraz; wspomniany) * Królowa Lucia (obraz; wspomniana) * Ojciec księcia Cristobala (obraz; wspomniany) * Matka księcia Cristobala (obraz) * Sternik statku Cristobala * Królewscy służący * Królewscy strażnicy * Marynarze * Gondolierzy * Muzycy * Syreny * Cywile Piosenki * Grunt to rodzina – Książę Cristobal, Elena, i jej rodzina i przyjaciele * Zakończmy nasze spory – Księżniczka Marisa * Szansę daj – Elena i Księżniczka Marisa Nawiązania do poprzednich wydarzeń * Elena nauczyła się mocy "Złudzenie" Świetlistego berła w odcinku "Kraina Jagunów", i mocy "Lśnij" oraz "Świeć" w odcinku "Świetliste berło". ** Elena dowiedziała się, że berło może wyssać z niej energię, w odcinku "Świetliste berło". * Esteban mówił, że jest jedynym kuzynem Eleny, w odcinku "Wyspa młodości". * Gabe awansował na kapitana w odcinku "Klątwa El Guapo". * Shuriki zdobyła Nocne berło w odcinku "Wyścig po berło". * Fiero został uwolniony ze skamieniałości i dołączył do Shuriki w odcinku "Odrodzenie czarownicy". * Rubin i Vestia połączyli siły z Shuriki w odcinku "Wyścig po berło". * Elena była uwięziona w amulecie Avaloru przez 41 lat w filmie Elena i sekret Avaloru. * Wydawało się, że Shuriki zginęła, w filmie Elena i sekret Avaloru. Ale Elena odkryła, że Shuriki wciąż żyje, w odcinku "Odrodzenie czarownicy". * Delgadosi połączyli siły z Shuriki w odcinku "Kraina Jagunów". * Delgadosi stali się malvagos w odcinku "Wyścig po berło". * Shuriki nauczyła się mocy "Zniszczenie" i "Inferno" Nocnego berła w odcinku "Opowieść o dwóch berłach". * Shuriki zabiła króla Raula i królową Lucię w filmie Elena i sekret Avaloru. * To drugi raz, kiedy Fiero został zamieniony w posąg. Pierwszy raz był w odcinku "Zaczarowani". Ciekawostki * Elena czyta tytuł odcinka. * To trzeci odcinek specjalny serialu. * W powtórnych emisjach odcinek został podzielony na dwie części. * W tym odcinku po raz pierwszy pojawiają się Syreny. * Ironicznie, odcinek ten został wyemitowany podczas Międzynarodowego Dnia Pokoju, idąc za wątkiem wynagrodzenia i zaprzyjaźniania się z innymi narodami. * Odcinek ten zainspirował serię odcinków krótkometrażowych o nazwie The Secret Life of Sirenas (pol. dosł. Sekretne życie Syren), która została premierowo wyemitowana tego samego dnia. Chociaż, sugerując, że pokój pomiędzy ludźmi i Syrenami oficjalnie się nie rozpoczął, aż do zakończenia następnego odcinka, "The Tides of Change", odcinki krótkometrażowe mogły mieć miejsce po wspomnianym następnym odcinku. * Od tego odcinka czołówka serialu ma nowy montaż, zawierający ujęcia z niektórych odcinków sezonu drugiego, jak i również z odcinka "Małpie figle z wielkim Biglem". * Mimo, że Elena użyła mocy "Zniknij" Świetlistego berła w odcinku krótkometrażowym "Niewidzialność" z serii Władanie berłem według Zuzo, to pierwszy raz, kiedy Elena używa tej mocy w samym serialu. * Na podstawie odcinka powstała ilustrowana książka o tym samym tytule, która została wydana 26 czerwca 2018 roku. * '''Morał: '''Rodzina powinna trzymać się razem i również wiedzieć, jak wyznaczyć granice. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 2 Kategoria:Odcinki specjalne